In an industry of thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a method for manufacturing an array substrate in the related art includes: forming in sequence a gate electrode, an insulating layer, an active layer, a source-drain electrode and a protection layer.
Functional patterns such as the gate electrode, the active layer and the source-drain electrode are especially arranged at the portion of the array substrate with the TFT, and thus there may be relatively large segment difference. Due to the relatively large segment difference, a coating of an alignment film and a liquid crystal extension in the subsequent process may be adversely affected, and a Rubbing weak region may be formed during a Rubbing process (i.e., a rubbing process for forming the alignment film), which may adversely affect the display and result in a picture ghosting, a light leak and a decrease of the production yield.